Wojna w Equestrii
by BlueDXponPL
Summary: Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic na tej stronie, ale nie pierwszy ogólnie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.


Kucyki grające role: Dowódczyni Hurricane - Rainbow Dash, Generał Storm - Rainbow Bolt, Księżniczka Platinum - Rarity, Wyrocznia - Twilight Sparkle, Drzewo - Fluttershy, Narrator - Spike

_**Opowieść: Wojna w Equestrii.**_

Jakieś około 2000 lat temu przed narodzinamy Celesti i Luny były trzy plemiona.

Pierwsze plemię, było to plemię pegazów z Pegazopolis.  
Drugie zaś, było to plemię jednorożców z Jednorożni.

Te dwa plemiona, były ze sobą w niezgodzie, ponieważ w krainie panował głód. Kucyki ziemskie uprawiały zboże itp. Lecz przez, te 3 plemiona,  
które się ze sobą nie zgadzały, w krainie zapadła zima, której żaden pegaz nie mógł powstrzymać.

Żadne z plemion jednak nie wiedziało, co jest przyczyną zimy. Jednorożce i kucyki ziemskie mówiły, że to wina pegazów, pegazy zaś  
zaprzeczały temu.

W Pegazopolis.

"Pozycja... ATAK!" Krzyknął jeden z dowódców w czasie treningu żołnierzy. W Pegazopolis trwały treningi przez, które pegazy miały stać się:  
zwinniejsze, silniejsze i szybsze.

W pokoju pewnego Generała.

"Storm, jak myślisz uda się żołnierzom wyćwiczyć? Niektórzy wyglądają na takich, co by mieli paść po jednym ciosie..." Spytała Dowódczyni  
Hurricane, patrząc na Generała Storma oglądającego listę żołnierzy.

"Sam tego nie wiem. Jutro będą ciężej ćwiczyć..." Odrzekł Storm nadal patrząc na listę. "Musisz się przespać. Wyglądasz na okropnie  
zmęczonego." Powiedziała Hurricane spoglądając na pegaza przed nią.

"Może masz racje. Dość długo nie spałem..." Odpowiedział Generał wzdychając. "Kogo w końcu jest wina przysłania tu tej zimy?" Spytał.  
"Tego żaden kucyk nie wie." Odrzekła Hurricane.

Hurricane miała zamiar wyjść, lecz kiedy była przy drzwiach jeszcze powiedziała:  
"Dobrej nocy Storm." I wyszła.

Następnego ranka w Jednorożni.

Jednorożce miały problem związany z ciągłym głodem, zresztą tak jak 2 inne plemiona. Lecz jednorożce musiały mieć jedzenie, ponieważ  
bez niego są słabsze, jeśli chodzi o magię.

Piękna Księżniczka Platinum była w sali tronowej.  
W pewnej chwili do sali wbiegł zwiadowca. Gdy już był przy tronie gdzie siedziała Platinum ukłonił się i powiedział:

"Pani... byłem na zwiadach i przegraliśmy bitwę z pegazami. Lecz pegazy z tego także nie wyszły cało."  
Księżniczka Platinum kiwnęła głową.  
"Przyprować do mnie Wyrocznię." Powiedziała. Zwiadowca jeszcze raz się ukłonił i poszedł po Wyrocznię.

Po kilku minutach Wyrocznia weszła do sali tronowej i spytała:

"Potrzebowałaś mnie Księżniczko?"  
"Aktualnie tak. Musisz dla mnie przynieść klejnoty ale tylko szlachetne." Odpowiedziała Platinum. Wyrocznia lekko poirytowana jej  
bezsensownym powodem wezwania, kiwnęła tylko głową i wyszła.

Wróciła po chwili do sali tronowej i miała ze sobą klejnoty w skrzynce.  
Postawiła to u kopyt Księżniczki i spytała:

"Czy to będzie wszystko?"  
"Tak, możesz już wyjść." Odpowiedziała Księżniczka i Wyrocznia wyszła.

Wracając do Pegazopolis.

Na następny dzień żołnierze ćwiczyli o wiele ciężej. Pegazy musiały jeszcze szybciej latać, podnosić więcej ciężarów skrzydłami i poznać więcej  
ciosów.

W sali gdzie były planowane ataki był Generał Storm i Dowódczyni Hurricane.  
Mieli do wyboru ataki na Jednorożnię z kilku stron:  
**A) Ze strony frontu.**  
**B) Zachodząc Jednorożnię od tyłu.**  
**C) Atak z boku i po cichu.**

"Więc Generale, która pozycja będzie najbardziej pewna?" Spytała Hurricane patrząc w stronę Storma.  
"Hmm... plan A to będzie pewna śmierć. Plan B zaś będzie trudny, bo z tyłu Jednorożnia jest pilnie strzeżona. Plan C więc będzie najpewniejszy."  
Odpowiedział Storm nadal patrząc na mapę z punktami zaznaczonymi z różnych stron zamku Jednorożni.  
"Skąd ta pewność?" Spytała Dowódczyni. Teraz Storm spojrzał na nią i Odpowiedział:

"Ponieważ to miejsce jest najmniej strzeżone i dodatkowo jednorożce są osłabione głodem oraz pod osłoną nocy im będzie trudniej nas wykryć."

Hurricane wstała. "Dobrze, więc ty będziesz główno dowodzącym grupy A. Ja będę główno dowodzącą grupy B.  
Będziemy walczyć z Jednorożnią na dwa fronty." I wyszła.

"Na dwa fronty..." Powiedział do siebie Storm i także wyszedł.

Gdy byli na balkonie, Hurricane zaczęła głośno mówić:

"Już jutro będziemy walczyć z Jednorożnią i mamy zamiar ją przejąć! KTO JEST ZE MNĄ?!"  
Wszyscy krzyknęli:

"MY!"

"Więc się szykujcie! Jutro jest wielki dzień, w którym jednorożce ostatni raz wzniosą słońce w swojej Jednorożni!" Krzyknęła Hurricane i wszyscy  
znowu krzynęli. "TAK!"

Po paru minutach jeszcze takiego krzyku Hurricane skończyła.

"Idźmy już, robi się ciemno." Powiedziała i wyszła.  
Storm jeszcze chwilę stał rozglądając się i też wyszedł.

Następny dzień.

Dziś był dzień wielkiej 'wojny' wszyscy żołnierze ubrani byli w zbroje bojowe.  
Storm stał na przodzie swojej grupy, ubrany w platynową zbroję z hełmem, który trzymał jego tęczową grzywę do góry. na wzór rzymskiego  
Hurricane stała na przodzie swojej grupy, ubrana w ciemną zbroję bojową z czarnym hełmem. na wzór greckiego

Minęło trochę czasu zanim wszyscy żołnierze byli w swojej grupie. Gdy w końcu wszyscy żołnierze byli w swoich grupach, Storm krzyknął:

"Ruszamy na podbój Jednorożni!" Wszyscy krzyknęli potakująco i ruszyli.

Storm krzyknął tak głośno, że aż było słychać jego stłumiony krzyk w Jednorożni.

Gdy już byli blisko Jednorożni, zaczęli zachodzić ze strony: zachodniej (Grupa Storma) i wschodniej (Grupa Hurricane).  
Była noc, więc jednorożce miały problemy z wykryciem pegazów, przez co pegazy mogły szybko przelecieć nad Jednorożnią spoglądając w  
dół i ocenić ilość straży na dziedzińcu.

Gdy grup były na stanowiskach Hurricane i Storm zaczęli atak.

Grupa Storma po cichu zaczęła wlatywać na mur i ogłuszać jednorożce.

Grupa Hurricane zrobiła to samo.

Po kilku minutach trudów udało im się ogłuszyć wszystkich strażników na murach Jednorożni.

Dwie grupy zaczęły kierować się na dziedziniec z myślą, że jednorożcom już się nie uda wygrać.  
Lecz jednorożce były bardziej przygotowane na atak z frontu. Wojska jednorożców wyszły z bunkrów i pegazy były w pułapce.

"No tego to nie przewidziałem..." Powiedział cicho Storm.  
"No to jak? Gotowy na trochę imprezy z jednorożcami?" Spytała po cichu Hurricane, Storma.  
"No ba.." Odpowiedział i...

"ATAK!" Krzyknęły jednorożce i zaczęły biec prosto w stronę pegazów.  
Pegazy także zaczęły napierać i zaczęła się walka. Jednorożce używały magii, żeby unosić miecze, łuki oraz zaostrzone skały.  
Pegazy zaś używały swojej siły skrzydeł, umiejętności obrony oraz umiejętności bojowych.

Do Storma podbiegł jeden z Generałów jednorożców i zaczął wymachiwać mu mieczem przed twarzą.  
Storm unikał każdego ciosu lecz ten 'Generał' wymachiwał mieczem przed siebie i tyle.

"Uhh... i kto cie niby mianował 'Generałem' Generale?" Spytał sarkastycznie Storm zadając mu porządny kopniak w twarz.  
"S-Sama Księżniczka!" Krzyknął i zaczął nacierać raz jeszcze. "Cóż to raczej Księżniczka ma słaby gust!" Powiedział do niego Storm blokując  
jego ciosy. Hurricane najwyraźniej usłyszała ich małą 'rozmowę', bo się zaśmiała i krzyknęła do Storma:

"To było niezłe!"

Pegazy i jednorożce dalej walczyły aż wkońcu jednorożcom zaczęło brakować żołnierzy.

"Widać, że ktoś przegrywa." Powiedziała Hurricane utrzymując humor.  
W tej chwili na balkon wyszła Księżniczka Platinum wraz z Wyrocznią. Księżniczka zaczęła swoją 'przemowę'.

"A więc to wy nieokrzesane pegazy!"  
"Chyba ci mówiłam, że nie masz prawa o nas tak mówić!" Krzyknęła do niej Dowódczyni Hurricane.  
"Księżniczka chce robić przemowy? Myślałem, że będziemy tu walczyć, a nie rozmawiać. Jak chcesz gadać, to zaproś na herbatkę swoją małą  
Opalescence!" Krzyknął do niej Storm.

"I ty jeszcze śmiesz tak mówić o moim zwierzęciu?!" Oburzyła się Księżniczka Platinum.  
"Okeeej... Możemy kontynuować walkę?" Spytała Hurricane.

Księżniczka była zbyt oburzona, żeby gadać. Wyrocznia zrobiła facehoofa i machając kopytem powiedziała:  
"Tak, możecie." Księżniczka i Wyrocznia wróciły do środka.

"Okej... to było dziwne." Powiedział Storm. "Ale przynajmniej możemy znowu walczyć!" Powiedziała uszczęśliwiona Hurricane.

Walka się kontynuowała, resztki armii jednorożców napierały na większość pegazów.  
Na Hurricane napierał jakiś 'mutant' jednorożec podobny do Snow Flake'a.

"Wow.. no to przerośnięty jednorożec..." Powiedziała Hurricane po cichu do siebie, unikając w tym czasie ciosu wielkiego jednorożca.  
Hurricane zaczęła atakować jednorożca ciosami z kopyt, robiąc tęczowy wir oraz zbierając prędkość w kopycie uderzyła go w twarz.  
Po ostatnim ciosie jednorożec padł.

Storm w tym czasie uporał się z 10 innymi jednorożcami.  
Hurricane pomogła mu z resztką, która atakowała. Kiedy już wszystkich pokonali zauważyli, że tylko oni przetrwali, reszta pegazów i jednorożców  
leżała na ziemi.

"Cóż... plan nie udał się po mojej myśli, ale trochę się udał." Powiedział Storm.  
"Oh.. czyżby?" Spytała sarkastycznie Hurricane.  
"A ty nadal w humorze co?"  
"Jasne." Odpowiedziała Hurricane.

Weszli do zamku gdzie siedziała Księżniczka Platinum... histeryzująca na sofie.  
"Ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie mogły się stać... TA JEST NAJGORSZA!" Krzyczała.  
"Rozumiem Księżniczko... nie udało nam się pokonać pegaz-" Wyrocznia niedokończyła, bo Platinum jej przerwała.  
"Ależ nie chodzi mi o żołnierzy! Kochana! Mi chodzi o moją wstążkę z diamentem!" Krzyknęła Księżniczka i rzuciła się na poduszkę.  
Wyrocznia strzeliła se facehoofa.

"No łał..." Powiedział Storm. Hurricane zaczęła się śmiać. Wyrocznia i Księżniczka Platinum usłyszały jej śmiech i się odwróciły.  
Dowódczyni nie mogła przestać się śmiać z głupoty Platinum.

"TY! Co ty tu robisz?!" Krzyknęła Platinum.  
"Mówiłam Księżniczce, że nasze wojsko poległo." Powiedziała jej Wyrocznia.  
"A... nie słyszałam." Odpowiedziała.  
"Była zajęta histeryzowaniem." Powiedział Storm. Hurricane przez to zaczęła jeszcze bardziej się śmiać.

Kiedy Dowódczyni przestała się śmiać wstała i powiedziała:

"Więc chyba... Księżniczko p-przegrałaś. Phhmf..." Nadal powstrzymując śmiech. Lecz tym razem Storm zaczął się śmiać więc Hurricane  
nie wytrzymała. Dwóch dowódców zaczęło się tarzać ze śmiechu po podłodze.

Kiedy już się ogarnęli, zobaczyli, że Wyrocznia i Księżniczka Platinum zniknęły i został po nich list leżący na podłodze obok nich.  
Storm wziął list i z Hurricane przeczytali na głos:

_Wygraliście, udało wam się podbić Jednorożnię. Zostawiamy wam ten list, ponieważ nie chciałam wam przerywać śmiechu._  
_Piszę także w imieniu Księżniczki, ponieważ ona ma zbyt wielkiego focha. Udało wam się wygrać z jednorożcami, ja z Księżniczką muszę szukać innego miejsca na Jednorożnię._  
_Niestety będę musiała z nią wytrzymać, wy cieszcie się ze zwycięstwa._

_Pozdrawiam._  
_Histeryzująca Księżniczka Platinum i Wyrocznia._

Kiedy Storm i Hurricane to przeczytali zaczęli znowu się śmiać.  
Gdy już przestali Hurricane spytała:

"No więc się udało. Wracamy?"  
"No ba..." Odpowiedział Storm i wraz z Dowódczynią opuścili zamek.

Ku ich zdziwieniu na dziedzińcu byli wszyscy żołnierze.  
"A wy nie martwi aby czasem byliście?" Spytał Storm.  
"Nigdy martwi nie byliśmy, byliśmy w śpiączce ^^." Powiedział jeden z żołnierzy.  
"Okej... to kto chce imprezę? Jednorożce też mogą przyjść jak chcą." Powiedziała Hurricane.

"TAK!" Wszyscy żołnierze krzyknęli aż usłyszały ich Platinum i Wyrocznia.

"Pff... zdrajcy." Powiedziała Księżniczka Platinum nadal z fochem.  
"Oj.. Księżniczko." Powiedziała cicho Wyrocznia i walnęła se facehoofa.

I tak odtąd pegazy zwyciężyły nad jednorożcami... tak jakby, bo wojska jednorożców zaprzyjaźniły się z pegazami.

Kiedy skończył się występ, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Bolt, Twilight Sparkle oraz Spike się ukłonili.  
Wszystkie kucyki wstały i zaczęły klaskać.

"Czemu ja miałam tak słabą rolę?!" Krzyknęła cicho Rarity.  
"Mi pasowało bycie drzewem..." Odszeptała Fluttershy.

_**END Wojna w Equestrii.**_


End file.
